


Reasons for actually liking Church

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Series: Texting in the middle of the night [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Church Sex (implied), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers an incident... at the worst time possible... and Cas decides to reenact it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons for actually liking Church

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be one of the first Timestamps for my fic 'Late Night Texts'...  
> There will be more, but they won't be in any kind of order.

“ _Angel? We're in a church.”_

“ _Yes, Dean. I noticed. I picked the lock, remember?”_

“ _Yeah, I do. Is there a reason why we are practically dry-humping in a church?”_

“ _Maybe. Now get down here and kiss me.”_

“ _Kinky little angel.” With that, Dean chuckled and closed the distance between them to kiss his angel passionately while one hand slipped under her shirt and the other lifted her up on the altar._

  
  


  
  


Dean bit back a groan. Probably the wrong moment to remember that night. In the front, the priest talked about Mary and Joseph or something. He had stopped listening the second Cas took his hand in hers.

“Angel, church, service, other people around. Inappropriate. Hellishly inappropriate. Oh God.” He trailed of. Cas's hands, just a few moments ago holding his own, wandered over his thigh. And Dean was glad they were sitting in the last row where hardly anyone could see them.

In the front, Sam caught his eye. Upon seeing his brother's slightly unfocused eyes, Sammy's mouth dropped open and he glared at his older brother. Next to Sam, Gabriel seemed to notice something going on in the back. Fast as lightning, Cas draped Dean's jacket over his lap and took his hand again. Then, she smiled innocently at her older brother. Gabe stared at them for a moment and then tapped Zeke on the arm. Cas's twin turned around, too, and looked at his sister. Over time, Dean got pretty good at reading the twin's silent conversations, even when he was slightly aroused and completely confused. The conversation the twins had now probably sounded something like this:

“Seriously? In a church, Cas, at Christmas?”

“What? As if you haven't done kinkier stuff with that Aaron guy you've been seeing.”

“Not in a church on Christmas when there are other people around. Seriously, what if Mike sees what you two are doing? You have been home from Scotland for one week and you're already about to be arrested for public indecency. What would the Winchesters think?”

“Don't know, don't care. Listen to the service.”

“We're all happy that you two got back together and are doing the exchange year in Scotland as a couple, but seriously?! In a church?”

“Yeah, seriously. In a church. Have you never done anything like that with Aaron? Or with Sam?”

“Okay, okay, fine. I yield. Get arrested for public indecency. Have fun.”

“Will do. But tell Gabe and Sam that you got us to stop. And we won't be arrested.”

“Bet you ten bucks you will be.”

“I'm in. Now listen to the priest. Whatever he's talking about is _so_ important.”

  
  


Zeke grinned softly and whispered something to Sam and Gabe, and all of them turned back to the service. Meanwhile, Cas's thumb softly caressed the back of Dean's hand. She looked at him and mouthed _'You wanna carry on?'._

Dean thought about it for a while, considering the pros and cons, weighing the risks, before he nodded. Wouldn't be the first time they had more or less public sex.

Cas grinned at him before she suddenly slipped her hand under the jacket. After she petted his knee, she started rubbing her hand up and down his thigh again. Dean bit back a moan. Also again.

“Sh, Dean, quiet. We're in a church.” She chuckled.

“You can talk. You're not the one getting teased, _Angel._ ” More like demon. Cas laughed softly and slowly opened the zipper on Dean's jeans.

  
  


  
  


Half an hour later, Dean and Cas stumbled, laughing and entirely sated, through the gates of the church. Zeke stared at them open mouthed and just shook his head. Cas pulled Dean towards her twin and held out her hand upon reaching the dark-haired boy.

“Not arrested.” She grinned and Zeke sighed. Ten dollars wandered into Cas's pocket while Dean grinned widely. Mike stared at them.

“Do I want to know?” Cas and Dean started laughing and Zeke simply shook his head again.

“You don't.”


End file.
